Your Hate is Intoxicating
by Nicbearosaurus
Summary: Just being in the same room as him made his skin crawl with fear and anger, but he couldn't make himself leave. His best friend was oblivious and he had to protect him. He'd already failed one friend, and he couldn't fail another. Part 3 of Blurred series


**Your Hate is Intoxicating**

**Summary**: Just being in the same room as the other boy made his skin crawl with fear and anger, but he couldn't make himself leave. His best friend, while a bit of a jerk lately, was oblivious and he had to protect him. No one deserved to go through what he knew that boy had done to Blaine. Part 3 in the Blurred series.

**Warning**: I'll warn that while not overly graphic, there is attempted non-con involved in this one and some violence.

**A/N**: I feel like my middle name should be evil… This is another dark addition to the Blurred series. I really need to write something fluffy… argh.

* * *

><p>Jeff Sterling shifted uncomfortably as Sebastian and Nick sat next to him on the small couch in Sebastian's dorm room. His eyes flickered over both of the boys and he bit his tongue to keep himself from attacking Sebastian, verbally or physically.<p>

He couldn't stop thinking about Blaine and what the other boy must have gone through. He couldn't imagine the terror that had to have come with suddenly losing control over his limbs and having to limply submit to whatever someone else decided to force onto him.

He couldn't imagine the betrayed feeling Blaine had to be overwhelmed with at what a person he was supposed to be able to trust had done to him.

He couldn't imagine the pain he must have felt and he really didn't want to. It was bad enough that Blaine had to feel it. He wished there was a way he could erase it, make it so it had never happened. No one deserved to feel like that.

Just because Nick didn't like Blaine didn't mean that Jeff didn't. He hadn't been super close with the other boy, but he respected him and his talent and had hung out with him on more than one occasion. He hadn't deserved what Sebastian had forced on him.

Just being near the new Warbler made his skin start to crawl with anger and fear. He blinked softly, trying to regain his composure the moment he realized his eyes were started to water with empathetic tears. He swallowed them back and focused his attention on his much too oblivious best friend.

And no matter how much of an asshole Nick had been lately, he didn't deserve what Sebastian had planned for him either. So when Sebastian had suggested that Nick have a movie marathon with him, Jeff invited himself along to try to protect him.

"Well if we're going to stay up all night we're going to need coffee," Sebastian grinned at Nick, before flashing a quick smile in Jeff's direction. The malevolent glint in them made him bite back a shudder and he shifted closer to his best friend as Sebastian stepped out of the dorm to walk to the floor's kitchen.

"Nick we need to leave," Jeff said in a quiet voice, leaning sideways towards Nick when he was sure Sebastian was out of earshot; "Preferably now."

"Look if you hate Sebastian so much, why did you invite yourself along?" Nick shook his head and let out an irritated sounding breath. "Seriously Jeff, how many times do I have to say it? I'm allowed to have friends that you don't like, just like you're friends with Blaine and Kurt despite the fact I think they're nauseating." There was another shake of his head, "You're just pissed that Sebastian got Blaine to cheat on your other little bestie; that Blaine's not a perfect as everyone seems to think he is, as you thought he was."

"Blaine didn't cheat on Kurt," Jeff's voice tightened angrily, but he tried to keep his emotions in check. "We have to leave Nick. I'll explain later, but first we need to get _out_ of here."

"Explain now," Nick crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at him. "Give me one good reason why I should ditch my friend who was nice enough to invite someone who doesn't even like him over to watch movies? Geez Jeff, he just wants you to like him and he's been nothing but nice to you."

"Didn't you even hear what I said?" Jeff asked in a quick, irritated whisper, "Blaine didn't cheat." He'd forgotten just how frustratingly stubborn Nick could be.

"Come on," Nick rolled his eyes exasperatedly, "Sebastian said himself that he slept with him in the back seat of his car. He's been trying to get in Blaine's pants since the moment he saw him so why would he suddenly lie about sleeping with him? I get that Blaine's your friend, but seriously could you be any more in denial?"

"I'm not saying sex didn't happen," Jeff snapped, his jaw clenching angrily, "I'm just saying it wasn't consensual." He paused for a moment, gauging the shocked look on Nick's face. "I bought him a coffee and that's all it took," Jeff quoted in a soft, thick tone, "Do you know why that's all it took Nick? Because that coffee was drugged and for all we know those coffees Sebastian's getting for us right now are drugged too."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Nick let out an angry growl. Jeff didn't reply; he could hear the footsteps heading back down the hall towards the dorm. "Look I won't tell Sebastian what you said because you're my best friend, but I won't put up with you accusing someone, one of my friends, of such an awful thing, okay?"

Jeff stayed silent as Sebastian walked into the room with a smile and a small tray of coffees. "Here we are, a latte for Jeffy," Jeff silently took the hot beverage into his hand but didn't drink it, "and a double, double for Nick."

Jeff winced visibly as Nick took a long draught of the coffee, and still refused to take so much as a sip of his own.

"Are you going to tell us what you have in yours?" Nick asked with a smile, before shooting a sideways look at Jeff. The other boy was trying to warn him to be nice; to behave. Well, he would if Sebastian did, but the moment something was off Jeff was going to go into offensive mode.

"Regular with a shot of Courvoisier," Sebastian grinned slightly. He pressed a finger to his lips before saying in a playful sounding tone, "Don't tell anyone. I'd hate to have it confiscated before my parents can send me more." He perused the DVD rack, before selecting a movie, "Casino Royale sound good to everyone? I was thinking a good ol' James Bond marathon is in order."

Nick grinned, "Sure," before Jeff noticing another glare being shot in his direction.

"Why not," Jeff muttered in a tight voice, his fingers clutched around the still full coffee. If he was going to get through the night intact he knew he was going to have to pick his battles; the movie choice was peanuts in comparison to the war he expected to have to fight on both his and an uncooperative Nick's accounts.

"Don't you like lattes Jeff? I thought that's what you always have?" Sebastian asked after a moment, a small smirk on his face. "I can go get you something else if you like? I don't mind. Do you want me to make you one with Courvoisier? It's really good, you should try it. We don't want you to get sleepy and miss any of the movies, do we?"

Nick raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say _'see, he's a nice guy'_ but Jeff just shook his head, set down his coffee on the table and faked a smile. This battle was one of the ones he knew he had to fight no matter what. He had to stay alert and somehow he didn't think any coffee Sebastian could supply would help with that. "That's alright, I'm just not thirsty. Plus I'm wide awake." He let out a grimace as Nick took a purposeful draught of his own coffee as if to prove a point.

He noticed almost immediately that Nick's eyelids began to droop and a nervous, fearful look replaced the disapproving glances his best friend had been shooting at him. The coffee spilled from his hands, heat splashing on the both of them and Nick slumped sideways. Jeff threw his arms out to catch him immediately before he could slip off the couch completely.

One arm wrapped protectively around his best friend as his fingers itched towards his cell phone.

"Drink your coffee Jeffy," Sebastian pointed to the cup on the table, and leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. "I made it special with a shot of GHB. Although I'll admit that it's not one of those things my parents like to supply me with."

His fingers crawled towards his pocket but Sebastian was next to him in three quick strides and pulling the cell phone from his hands and tossing it under the bed. A hand grabbed the coffee and pushed it at him, but he kept his arms around Nick to support him.

Sebastian let out a soft sigh before lamenting with amusement as he placed the coffee back down on the table, "Mom and Dad are going to be so disappointed if we have to move again."

He wanted to jump and run from the room but there was no way he was going to leave Nick there barely conscious and helpless. He could feel the other boy's body shake and clutch at him as if he could protect them both. He only hoped Nick's new faith in him wasn't misplaced.

"Nick and I are leaving," Jeff growled, pulling Nick's arm over his shoulder and struggling to get both of them to their feet. He huffed under the weight and fell back down into the couch. He was too slender to support Nick's dead weight and even if he could he wasn't sure how he was going to figure out the door with his hands full of barely conscious teen.

"Sure you are," Sebastian laughed softly. "Let's see you try."

Jeff picked up the still steaming coffee and looked at Sebastian. There had to be a way out of this, a way to keep Nick from getting hurt the way Blaine did. He held the coffee in one hand and stood up on his own. At the very least he needed to distract Sebastian while he thought of a plan, "You raped Blaine."

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, "So what if I did? What are you going to do about it?" A laugh erupted from his throat. "Drink the coffee Jeff." His hand picked up a heavy looking trophy from one of the shelves, "I wouldn't want to have to make you. Trust me it's a lot easier this way."

"Yeah because trusting you has helped so many people," Jeff growled, his fingers clutching around the cup even tighter. "I'm not about to sit idly by so you can rape my friends one by one and I'm not going to let you rape Nick."

"Who said anything about Nick?" Sebastian laughed heartily, taking a step forward and still turning over the trophy carefully. "You see Jeff… originally I did want Nick and I knew there was only one way to get him. Silly boy doesn't even know what he wants. What's the point of dating girls when I'm around?" There was a pause as Sebastian stepped closer again, "But then I realized something. I could see how you looked at me and you know what I figured out?"

"What's that?"

"Your hate is intoxicating," Sebastian said it in a rumbling purr in a menacing attempt at sounding seductive. "You have no idea how much it turns me on when you look at me like you'd like nothing else but to punch me in the face. I can just imagine that hatred and how sexy it'll be when there's nothing you can do to act on it. How sexy you'll look so angry and pathetic at the same time." A beat passed and Sebastian smirked, "Blaine just looked pathetic to be honest, with his tears and looks of betrayal." He shrugged nonchalantly and looked at the coffee in Jeff's hand again, "Drink it Jeff. It'll hurt less if you do."

Jeff squeezed around the cup tightly, hearing the top pop off a little and a thought popped into his head. He could only hope it would work, "If I drink it do you promise not to even think about touching Nick?"

"Oh yes," Sebastian purred, stepping forward again, his hand moving lightly to sift through his hair softly, making him flinch in disgust at the other boy's touch. "The thought won't even cross my mind, I promise."

Jeff jerked the cup forward, throwing the hot coffee into the other boy's face, before tackling him around the stomach and onto the coffee table in front of him. He pulled back his fist and slammed it forward, taking pleasure when he saw blood drip from Sebastian's now split lip, "Does _that_ turn you on Sebastian, you disgusting little creep?"

The other boy was still yelling and gasping at the hot coffee covering him, tears sliding down to mix with the drugged drink.

Jeff let the anger fill him up and let his fist rain down three more times, leaving the other boy moaning and barely conscious. "It's a lot harder to rape somebody capable of fighting back, isn't it Sebastian? It's a lot harder when the person knows you're trying to drug them."

He spit in the other boy's face angrily, his fists clenching around his blazer and shaking him a bit, "How does it feel to be the one helpless? You drugged him! He couldn't even fight back and you hit him anyways! Did it make you feel like a man? Did it make you feel strong?" He was ranting now, but he didn't even care, "You're pathetic!"

"Jeff," a small voice was gasping out as he reached his arm back to punch the other boy again. He stopped and turned towards where Nick was feebly trying to sit up straight, "Stop Jeff."

"Why should I?" Jeff asked, his blood boiling in his veins, "He wouldn't have. He didn't- not with Blaine. He raped him Nick. He raped him, one of my friends- someone I care about. He would've raped me too and then you know what he would have done? He would have raped you, no matter what he promised. He's not exactly the trustworthy type."

"I know," Nick panted softly, slipping his phone from his pocket with difficulty, "but you're better than he is." He held out his phone, his arms shaking with the effort, "Call the cops Jeff."

Jeff growled and took the phone, not moving from his position sitting on Sebastian in case the other boy tried anything. He called Campus Security, considering they'd arrive a lot sooner than the police would. "I'd like to report an attempted rape in Room 273," he said clearly into the phone.

The campus security guard stumbled, "What?"

"An attempted rape, do I need to repeat myself?" Jeff found himself snapping. "You should probably call the police and an ambulance or something. My friend's been dosed with GHB and I may have done a number on the other guy."

"I'll send someone right away," the security officer mumbled and Jeff sighed, hanging up the phone. He fiddled with it for a second before he looked down at Sebastian again, seriously tempted to throw another punch, but settled for spitting in his face again.

The other boy shifted and groaned, muttering, "Gerroff."

"That's a bit rich coming from you," Jeff growled, not moving in the slightest. There was no chance he was going to let Sebastian catch his bearings.

Sebastian's hands moved up to try to push him off and he gripped the other boy's wrists, pinning him down even more tightly. He looked down at the pathetic looking teen underneath him and asked in a soft voice, "Is my hate still intoxicating Sebastian?"

"My parents are rich, they will sue you," Sebastian muttered, blinking the coffee out of his eyes. "They'll get me the best lawyer, I'll get off and you'll go to jail for assault. I can probably swing it to get you on drugging Nick too." The too familiar smirk fluttered over his face, "Nick's memory will probably be pretty hazy. I gave him more than I gave Blaine, more than I planned on giving you. I'm surprised he hasn't completely passed out yet." He laughed softly, "You think you've won, but you're just kidding yourself."

"You think you're the only rich boy at Dalton?" Jeff laughed in a dark voice too much unlike his usual. "What you don't know my parents have money too? Face it Sebastian, Mommy and Daddy aren't going to save you this time. It's time you suffered the consequences of your actions."

He heard a key turning in the lock and moved away from Sebastian in disgust, instead moving to where Nick was barely conscious. He supported the other boy the best he could and pointed at Sebastian, "He drugged Nick and tried to drug me too."

"He's lying," Sebastian gasped out as he fumbled to his feet and staggered. "It was him. Look what he did to me when I wouldn't drink it!"

"Oh give it up Sebastian," Jeff snapped angrily, waving Nick's phone, "I recorded the entirety of our last little conversation asshole and I'm sure now that Nick and I will be coming forward that Blaine will feel safe enough to tell everyone what you did to him. Face it Sebastian, it's over."

He watched in grim satisfaction as Sebastian closed his mouth and allowed the security officer to restrain him. He turned to the other officer who was kneeling next to him and Nick; "Is an ambulance on its way? I don't know how much he gave him, but he said it was GHB."

"They said five minutes," the security officer told him softly, "A patrol car's on its way too. They said something about another report of a Dalton student committing rape against a student from another school. Do you know if this is any way connected?"

Jeff pointed at Sebastian, his eyes narrowing angrily, "He admitted to raping a friend of mine who used to go here."

"Why aren't you arresting him too," Sebastian whined out suddenly, "Look what he did to me!" He pointed to the burns on his face, the split lip and swelling eye. "There's a zero-tolerance violence policy at Dalton."

"Yeah well the world has a zero-tolerance raping policy," Jeff snapped back through clenched teeth, "but I guess since you never gave anyone a chance to fight back you wouldn't know that, would you?" He took a deep breath and turned his attention back to his best friend who was blinking at him sleepily and looked like he was trying to form words. "Nick, stop; just relax okay? It's going to be alright now."

Tears slid down his friend's face and he bit his lip to keep him from following suit.

"I'm sorry," Nick whispered breathlessly after a few more tries. "Blaine- I'm sorry."

"Yeah I know," Jeff whispered back with a shake of his head, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Blah! I feel evil! At least in this one Sebastian finally got a little pay back for his awful deeds! I hope you all enjoyed Badass!Jeff. I'm not sure how many oneshots there will be in this series, but there will be at least two more. There will be one focused on Sam, and then one more, possible focused on Finn, or on ND in general. Stay tuned!

P.S. Part 4 will be called **Hello Cold World.**


End file.
